By way of brief background, mobile devices are becoming ever more powerful. As such, there can be conditions where mobile devices in proximity to each other can share computing and connectivity resources synergistically. Distributed computing with mobile devices can facilitate the use of underutilized devices to perform tasks that benefit other mobile devices. Conventionally, mobile devices can act as thin clients for computation that takes place on powerful back-end computing systems. When mobile devices are used in this manner, the transfer of information between back ends and mobile devices can have a substantial portion of bandwidth consumed in overhead information rather than efficiently using the limited bandwidth for consumable information.